Guppy Life-First Dates
by R3d Arrow
Summary: First relationships are special, especially when they're with your good friends, but when other people get jealous there will be big problems.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-THE QUESTION

**Hey** **everyone!** **This is my first fanfic, I've read and comented on some of the amazing work by AmberStone12, BugsBunny10 and Passwordis0.'14. I've enjoyed reading and those writers have inspired me to write so, enjoy!**

"I can't do this", Gil argued to himself. "But if she says yes, we'll be together", "But on the other hand if she says no I'll never want to show my face again", He thought to himself. "I have to do it!, tonight's the night I'm gonna ask her." He clenched in his fists a big bouquet of roses and walked downstairs. He opened the door to the crisp, night time summer air, took a deep breath and walked across the empty street to Molly's house. When he got to the door he hesitated and almost turned back. "No." He said, "I'm not going back without asking her." Gil had been in this position many times, and had always gone back, but this time was different, he was determined to ask the girl of his dreams to go out with him. They would always be together filming the show, but they had not gone on a real date before. "You can do this." He told himself, and with one press of the doorbell, "Ding Dong," there was no backing out now. He heard thumping around inside the house and a voice called out, "I'll get it." That voice rang in his ears like an angel from heaven spoke it. With one twist of the knob the door was open and there stood Molly, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds. Gil had to hold himself back from gasping out loud. "Hi Gilly!" She said, excited to she her close friend, "Did you need something?" Gil was in a love shock by her sheer beauty. He managed to get the words out, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" She asked cheerfully. "I..I..I wanted to know if you like roses." "Yes I love roses, especially the big red ones." She answered. "Well, I got you some," The young boy said holding the flowers out to her. "Oh! They're so pretty!" She said as she inhaled their wonderful scent, "Thank you so much Gil!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "Your welcome," The blue haired boy said. "Molly, that's not the real reason I came over, I really wanted to know if you wanted to go catch a movie or something." He said gasping for air from his fast speaking. She thought about it for a moment and said, "Yes, I would love to see a movie sometime with you, we can talk about it tomorrow," She yawned. "Good night Gilly," She said as she closed the door. "Good night," He replied back. He was so happy he couldn't help but to skip all the way back to his house. He ran up to his bedroom and said, "Yes! I did it, I can't believe I finally did it!" After his celebration was over it was late and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming how great it was to have finally asked her.

**Boom! There it is folks, my first chapter to my first fic. I'm so excited about writing! Please review and tell me what you thought and I'm always open to new ideas so post up. RA out for now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-THE DATE

**Ah, what do we have here, chapter 2. Date time! Here goes.**

Gil had never been so nervous in his life, he didn't know that anxiety went to this high of a level. "Are you ready Molly?" Gil asked as he waited for his new girlfriend to come downstairs. "Almost ready," She said. She was joining Gil's family for a night at the movies (only because they're 6 and 7 years old). Molly walked downstairs in a white skirt with a denim jacket over her blue shirt. Gil was wearing kaki cargo shorts with a striped purple shirt. Them two, Gil's parents, and Gil's cousin Deema, who was staying for the weekend, got into their van and drove to the movie theater. They were there to watch THE HUNGER GAMES: CATCHING FIRE. There were a lot of people there because it was the first showing of THE HUNGER GAMES: CATCHING FIRE. "There's a lot of people here!" Molly said almost yelling over all the noise. "Yeah, there is," Gil replied back. After standing in line for 15 minutes, they got their popcorn and other various movie goodies. The theater was so packed that Gil and Molly had to sit three rows behind the rest of Gil's family. Of course Gil was fine with this, sitting alone with his girl. During the movie Molly fed Gil his candy and other cute stuff like that. After the movie, at Gil's house, the kids were sitting on the living room couch watching TV. After sitting there for a few minutes, Molly's parents call saying it's time for her to come home. Gil offered to walk her home and she gladly accepted. They walked across the street to Molly's house and stopped on the porch, "This was a great night, thanks Gil," Molly said with a smile. "Your welcome. I had fun too! " Gil replied back. After standing there admiring each other for a few moments Gil said, "Good night Molly," "Good night Gil," she said as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. This made Gil blush wildly, Molly giggled and went inside. Gil put his hand on his cheek, smiled and walked home, occasionally placing his hand on his cheek again, shocked that Molly actually kissed him.

**BOOM! Chapter 2 completed, on to the next one with Nonny going out with Onna and Deema and Goby joining them on a double date, with a surprise. RA out! (short for Red arrow) **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER-3-DOUBLE DATE

**BEFORE WE BEGIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK AmberStone12 and BugsBunny10 for the positive reviews, this is the first story I've written ever besides once in the third grade. It made me so happy to know that others liked my writing! With that being said, chapter 3 begins.**

"And..cut. That's a wrap everyone, well done." The director of the show said as everybody clapped. The kids had just finished shooting the episode called Fishketball. As everyone was heading down the hall to there dressing rooms, Molly and Gil were arguing about the first scene where Molly steals the basketball from Gil and makes a basket. "There's no way that would ever happen in real life Molly", Gil said confidently, "I don't know Gilly, I think I could steal a basketball from you", she replied back, Gil just shook his head. In the meantime Nonny was building up the nerve to ask Oona to go to the mall with him after they changed. The orange haired boy walked up to her door and knocked softly three times. "One sec", a voice called from inside, in a flash the door flew open and there stood Oona, with her usual pigtails and starfish clip. "Hi Nonny", she said cheerfully, "Hi Oona", the boy replied back, "I was wondering if"... Oona's phone then rang and then said "Hold that thought", she skipped inside to answer the call. Nonny was so nervous, he didn't know what to say. When she came back Nonny started over "I..I w..was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall later today"? She was shocked by his question, Nonny had always been so quiet and to himself, she never thought in a million years that her crush would ask her out. "Yeah I would love to go", she said with a smile. "Great, my mom can drop us off there, is your mom ok with it?", Nonny asked cautiously. "Yeah, I'm allowed to go to the mall anytime", She explained. "Do you want to ask the others if they want to come"? Nonny asked her, "That would be lots of fun with all of us there, lets go ask them". They walked a little way down the hallway to Deema's dressing room where screaming could be heard. They rushed in to find Deema in a corner staring at her dresser. "What's wrong", a concerned Oona asked. She pointed to the little snake sitting on the top of her dresser. "Hey!, Isn't that Goby's snake?", Nonny asked. Sure enough with a closer look reveled Goby's little baby green tree python named Dragon.

"GOBY!" Deema screamed. Footsteps were heard running down the hall, "What!?" He said. "Get your stupid snake out of here!", Deema yelled. "Oh that's where you went Dragon", Goby exclaimed, happy to see his pet. He took the snake and walked back to his dressing room. "So, did you guys need something?" Deema asked, "We wanted to know if you and Goby wanted to go to the mall with Nonny and me in a little bit", "Oh yeah totally , that would be awesome". Deema said excitedly. "Let's go see if Molly and Gil want to go", Nonny said as Goby walked back towards them. Deema then turned around and told him that he was going to the mall with them, he was happy to go and spend time with Deema and his friends. As they walked up on Molly's room they heard them still arguing about that basketball thing. Oona opened the door and said "He you guys do you want to go to the mall with us?" "Thanks Oona but, we are going back to my house to settle our disagreement by playing a game of basketball", Gil said, "Ok guys see you later then". Oona said as they walked away to head to Nonny's moms van. Oona was sitting in the front where Nonny would usually sit, because he wanted to be super nice to her on their first date. When they got to the mall Nonny's mom dropped them off at the front door and handed Nonny his phone and his wallet. He had been preparing for months their first date, even before he asked her out. (By prepare I mean save up his allowance to buy something nice for Oona). The first thing they did was go get some ice cream from the food court with the 20 dollars Nonny's mom gave him for that specific reason. When they were finished, the four of them just sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out where they wanted to go first. Goby suggested the Nike store to look at shoes, Nonny asked Oona where she wanted to go, she thought for a moment and said, "How about Justice?" Deema was all over that idea but Goby, not so much, he groaned at the name of that store, mainly because it is a girly store and his Mom works there. If he went in there his mom would mob him with hugs and kisses, and that was not on his agenda, "I think I'll wait outside while you guys go in," he said as they walked up to the store. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" Deema said as she dragged him in the store. Sure enough, as they walked through the doors, Goby's mom Jessica came running over and smothered her child with kisses and hugs. The others just giggled a little at Goby's squirminess. "Moooom! I told you not to do that," Goby said as he broke free from his mom's shower of mushy stuff. "Well, my baby never visits me at work so, I'm excited." The four friends spent about 10 minutes in the store and left to go to Oona's favorite store, A SPLASH OF COLOR(**I MADE UP THAT NAME IDK IF** **IT ACTUALLY EXSITS OR NOT**). On the way across the mall they heard an all to familiar voice call out, "Hey baby cakes, why don't you come over to the real man you want."

**Look soon for the next chapter where that special surprise and the mystery person will be revealed. AS Passwordis0.'14 would say Bye-Cha-Ko'**

**(I like that saying, I had to use it just once, maybe twice lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4-UH-OH HIM**

**I had this chapter read to post days ago then my Internet went out, Ugh! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"Hey baby cakes, why don't you come over and see the man you really want." "Uh-oh, HIM," everybody said under their breath. "Brian for the last freakin time I don't like you, and besides," Deema looked at Goby all goo-goo eyed, "Goby is more of a man than you'll ever be." Brian just shook his head as he approached the friends, "Deema, Deema, Deema, why do you always try and hide your feelings for me?" "Eew! The thought of having feelings for you makes me want to barf," Deema said. "C'mon guys lets go before goofball here starts something," Goby said as the group walked away. Then Brian turned Goby around very quick and punched him upside the head, causing him to fall. "Did I say you could leave?" Demanded Brian. Goby said something, but nobody could make out what he said because his face was on the ground. "What!?" Everyone asked in unison. Goby got up, brushed himself off and said clenching his teeth, "Big mistake." Brian just had a sarcastic worried look on his face, then he whistled and two other boys showed up almost out of nowhere. "You were saying?" Brian said confidently, "Big mistake." Goby said again. Brain laughed and said, "Get him boys!" His two goons then ran at Goby, fists in the air, ready to finish this. Goby stood there as if nothing was happening, the others had very concerned looks on their faces. "I got this, " He told them reassuringly. As the two boys got super close to punching Goby, he grabbed their fists out of mid air, twisted their arms and flipped them on their backs. He looked at a very concerned Brian and mouthed the words "Your next." Brian then turned around a took off in the other direction and Goby caught up to him easily, grabbed him, span him around and punched him upside the face and exclaimed mockingly, "Did I say that you could leave!" Brian looked at him in fear. Goby noticed this and said, "Now, you have two choices, leave Deema and my friends alone or get the crap beaten out of you now, your choice." Brian signaled for his goons and the three of them ran off. Deema ran towards Goby, jumped on him and gave him their first kiss, "Thank you so much Goby!" She said as she kissed him again, "Ok, ok." "It was no big deal," he said as he let her down. "Is everyone ready to go to Splash of Color now," Oona said excitedly. "Yep." Deema answered for everybody. When they got there, Oona ran in, dragging Nonny with her. She was going to show him something she had been wanting for a long time, a pair of bright pink and purple knee high boots. "Look at these Nonny!" She said with excitement. "Try them on," Nonny replied. "But your only allowed to try on shoes that your gonna buy." Oona said. "I know," Nonny said with a one of his rare smiles. "Really!" Oona exclaimed, getting the message. Nonny nodded, "Thank you so much Nonny!" Oona said giving him a hug. They found her size and paid for the boots. Deema bought Goby some sunglasses and Goby bought Deema a personalized necklace that said Goby+Deema=Happiness. After making their purchases they got in the car, dropped Goby and Deema off at their houses, then Nonny walked Oona to her front door and said, "I had fun with you today." "Me too and thanks again for the boots," she replied back. "Your welcome," he said with another rare smile. Oona giggled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Nonny," and went inside. Nonny got back in the car and his mom said, "Did you have fun honey?" He held his cheek where she kissed him and said, "Yeah, I had lots of fun."

**Chapter 4 done and done. I had a lot of fun writing the action scene, I don't know about you guys but, I was cracking up at the way they were talking about being a man considering they are 7 years old. Until next time, RA out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5-SURPRISE **

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter of this story but not to fear, the second story of the series(that's right I said series) is coming very soon. I'm very sorry if you guys were excited about that special surprise I kept talking about but, I had different ideas for the other chapters so this final chapter, leading to the second story, is all about that special surprise. Enough of me blabbing..Chapter 5 begins with...**

"What?!" "That can't be possible." "It's all true honey...we're moving!" "But I don't wanna move!" Molly said running up to her bedroom. "How did she take it?" Her dad asked her mom, "Not very well," she replied back. "Should I talk to her?" Molly's concerned dad asked, "Just give her time," she replied back. Molly plopped down on her bed with her hands on her face, cried for a few minutes then, got her phone out and texted all the other guppies 'EMERGENCY MEETING AT MY HOUSE NOW!' Oona and Nonny were at Gil's house playing with Bubble puppy. The three of them got the text at the same time, Gil was the first to read it, and grew a worried look on his face, as did the others. They dropped the ball they were playing with and took off to Molly's house. Meanwhile... Deema was eating popcorn watching the Spy Kids movie marathon on T.V with her big sister Lisa. When her phone buzzed in her pocket, she quickly retrieved it, read the message, stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and ran out the front door saying, "Record the rest of the movie for me." Goby was in the middle of doing absolutely nothing when he got Molly's text, so he left as soon as he got the message. The five friends got to Molly's house about the same time. Gil rang the doorbell and Molly quickly answered and motioned them inside and up to her room. She closed the door and Oona asked, "What's wrong Molly?" Molly rarely got upset at anything so, when she was upset it was serious. "You guys will never believe what my parents just told me." "We're , we're," she said starting to tear up, "We're moving to...Florida." "What!?" Gil was the first to speak. "What do you mean your moving!" Deema chimed in. "My dad got a job promotion in Tallahassee, Florida so, we're moving to Florida," Molly explained. Everyone was shocked, especially Gil who was completely heartbroken that his girlfriend was moving away to a state 13 hours away. The others made one big group hug while Gil just sat there, completely mesmerized. "Are you ok Gilly? Molly asked as sweetly as she could. "Your leaving...your really leaving," he said, still kinda in a daze. "Don't worry, we can still talk on the phone and text and stuff," she said trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, that'll be...great," he said with a half of a fake smile, "You know, I have to go or I'll be late for dinner," he said quickly and left. "He's really bummed out," Goby said, "Yep," they all agreed. As they all got ready to go back home a few hours later Molly said, "I'm leaving tomorrow so, this is goodbye I guess." "We're going to miss you girl," Deema said giving her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys too," she replied back returning the hug. Oona joined in the hug as did Goby and Nonny. After they all left Molly called Gil, "C'mon, pick up," "Hi you have reached Gil, I'm not here right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you," his voicemail said. "Gil it's Molly, call me back please, we need to talk," she recorded the message and hung up. Gil was in his room laying on his bed, to depressed to move. He had mixed emotions of sadness, anger and a few other ones. Molly called him five more times and he still didn't pick up. She then walked to his house knocked on the door and waited. Gil's mom answered the door and let her in and told her that he was in his room. She walked up the stairs, and went into his dark room. "Gil?" She said softly. No reply, she walked over to his bed and sat down on the end, he rolled over on his back and looked blankly at her. "Gil I'm sorry I'm moving, I can't control that kind of stuff," she told him. "I know," he replied back, "I think we can still be long distance friends," he added. "Yeah we can still text and stuff," she said as she leaned over kissed him on the cheek and got up to leave, "Bye Gilly," she said sadly. "Wait," he said as he jumped up grabbed his phone and scrolled through to what he was looking for, it was a song. "I've been practicing it for weeks," he said as the music played. The song was 'I love you' by Lecrae. "Girl I love you cross my heart and hope to live to make you smile, cause I don't deserve you for all the times you held me down, listen to me now, I love you girl," he sang. The last line says, "Tell her how you appreciate...how she love me, how she cares and how she's every women everywhere and baby I'm sorry for all the days I let you down but I got something to say, I love you girl," he finished the last word with a long note. By the time the song was over Molly was in tears, she didn't want to leave the boy that loved her so much and all her friends. She walked over to him and whispered, "I love you too." They looked at each other, leaned in and kissed. Then the two friends walked to Molly's house very slowly, to enjoy their lasts moments together, when they got to her front porch, Gil said, "I'll miss you so much," "I will too Gilly, bye," she said as she walked inside "Bye," he said as she closed the door. That was it for Gil, from then on he promised the world or whoever that he would never date anyone again, and little did he know that would mean big problems years later in middle school.

**Oh no! Molly's moving to Florida! Poor Gil, but she's not gone forever so don't worry. I see what you other authors are talking about with the songs in the fic, it is hard. MollyxGil will return! I promise. RA out!**


End file.
